Internal combustion engines (ICE's) are often called upon to generate considerable levels of power for prolonged periods of time on a dependable basis. Many such engines employ forced induction via a gas compressor, such as a turbocharger or a supercharger, to pressurize ambient airflow before the air enters an intake manifold of the ICE in order to boost the engine's power and efficiency.
Forced induction engines frequently employ charge-air coolers or heat exchanger to further enhance the engine's volumetric efficiency by increasing density of an intake air charge through nearly isobaric, i.e., constant pressure, cooling. Typically, such a charge-air cooler is situated between the compressor and the intake manifold in order to cool the pressurized air prior to its entry into the engine's combustion chambers.